About Time
by Foreverkanade
Summary: Time shenanigans occur when a akuma with time base powers runs a muck. What might happen when the lucky duo meets each other's future self. What secrets might they discover? You can also read this story on AO3!
1. Let's Do the Time Warp

Also available on A03!: /works/5205980/chapters/11999738

* * *

The akuma had taken control of some poor man who did not have time on his side that afternoon. He had missed an important interview with a big company and thus not get the job. Hawk moth seized this opportunity to take control. His black butterfly flew towards the man and swiftly flew into his watch. The very item that had failed to alert him to his appointment. Time Warp was what he calling himself now. He decided that nothing would be on time and started opening up time windows around the city of Paris with an item that look like a weapon from the game Portal.

It wasn't long before the famous Ladybug and Chat Noir were on the scene of some Parisian rooftops. For now the villain hasn't done anything too destructive besides make people late for trains and cabs. He wasn't particular threatening just hard to catch for Ladybug and Chat as he kept jumping in and out of time windows.

Chat jumped to attack Time Warp with his staff but the villain caught it with his hand and flung him into a portal.

"Say so long to your feline friend! He'll be lost in time for all eternity!

"Ahh!, Ladybug!" Chat shouted

Ladybug threw her yoyo in an attempt to catch Chat by the leg. She had never failed to catch him before. Until now. Time Warp had shot another portal in front of her yo-yo sending it into another time. As the new portal opened, the one Chat was thrown in was closed off. Sealing him in a different time.

"Chat! No!" she screamed

"Hahaha, what will you do without your precious cat now Ladybug!?" yelled Time Warp.

Ladybug shot a glare at the villain. Once similar to the one she gave Time Breaker when she erased Chat from existence. She reeled her yo-yo out of the window before Time Warp had the chance to seal it in a different time as well. The only way to fix all this and get Chat back was to find and purify the akuma.

As she pulled her yo-yo Ladybug could feel that there was a weight on the end of it. When it came back through the window a black figure came with it. Ladybug was shocked by the black figure's appearance. It was Chat, but not the Chat that was with her just a moment ago. This was a slightly older future version. Chat let go of her yo-yo and flashed her one of his famous smirks.

"Bonjour, My Lady. M'avez-vous manqué?"

* * *

Special Notes Chapter 1: I always appreciate feedback and criticism. I'm still in the process of writing this story so if you have any thoughts or ideas. Please let me know in the comments!

Story based off this tumblr prompt:  
post/133060409752/if-miraculous-ladybug-went-full-anime

[1] I chose the title after one of my favorite time traveling movie about a guy who has a special ability to time travel and tries to change his past to improve his future. Another title I considered was Back to the Furr-ture, but decided that it was a little corny and would make a better chapter title.

[2] I don't have a clear image on what the villain looks like. Just that his weapon looks and works much like the Portal gun.

[3] M'avez-vous manqué? = Did you miss me?


	2. The Cat Who Leapt Through Time

Obliviously this story will feature a future version of Chat and eventually I'll get to a future Ladybug. I saw post before that someone drew showing what a future Ladybug and Chat Noir would look like and what kind of future they would have. It's hard for me to describe what their future selves may look like so just go with that. To help you imagine what they may look like please refer to these tumblr posts:

post/131074582987/ask-and-ye-shall-receive-eventually-okay-a-few  
post/133120389952/marriedladynoir-kissesss

Also, just to avoid confusion. If it's in Italics, it means the character is thinking to themselves.

* * *

Ladybug stood in shock. There stood Chat Noir, not her Chat but a slightly older version. He was slightly taller than her Chat. She doesn't know how but his hair had become much messier too. He still wore the same black suit featuring a cat symbol belt buckle and his collar was now popped up. He didn't look like a lanky teenager anymore. Ladybug could tell that this Chat worked out and looked more like a superhero figured. He looked completely dashing, not that she would ever admit it to him.

"What's wrong, My Lady? Cat got your tongue?" he smirked and showed that same smile Ladybug was familiar with.

"You again! I thought I sent you on a one way trip!" shouted Time Warp. He obviously had not intended for the black cat to return.

"Haven't you heard that cats have 9 lives!?" Chat replied with a smirk.

Before the villain had time to react Chat threw something that looked like a lady beetle at the villain. The beetle exploded and a mist of pink dust surrounded the area. The villain coughed briefly before shooting open another window and jumping through it. The portal closed quickly afterwards leaving Ladybug and Chat unable to follow.

Chat sighed "I guess that was to be expected".

The villain was gone and Ladybug was standing on the roof of the cathedral with this future version of her Chat. With. So. Many. Questions. She approached him not really sure what to do or say. So she started with the most oblivious question on her mind.

"What did you just throw? It looked like a ladybug?" she said in question with an eyebrow raised

"It was one of your Beetle bombs."

"My what? What exactly is a beetle bomb?"

"It admits this purplish pink mist that neutralizes an akuma's effect for about a minute. It's not very long, but long enough for us to get the job done."

"Okayy, but Time Warp got away."

"You're right my lady he did get away via time travel. It just so happens, I know when he will appear again".

"And where might that be?"

"Not where, but when. Time Warp is currently traveling through the time stream. It'll be a couple hours until he shows back up. Until then…"

Chat gently grabs her hand and presses it to his lips. If this was her Chat, she would pull her hand away and give a sassy line about his flirtatious advances on her. But still baffled by this future version Ladybug could only watch speechlessly. He's still Chat but he's also somewhat different. The way he looks at her. It's softer now. Almost like he finally has her all figured out and the big mystery has been solved.

"We can catch up on lost time". He motions with his claw over to the Eiffel tower in the distance. The tower had somewhat become their usually meet and greet spot for their routine patrols. She nods and they take off jumping roof tops in a race to the tower.

They begin their race and Ladybug couldn't believe it but Chat was fast! Faster than her even! As hard as she tried she just could not keep up. He would briefly pause every couple rooftops and allow her some time to catch up. As soon as she was within a rooftop or two of him, he would take off again! Oh, how she could just see that smirk on his face as soon as she got close. He was faster than her now and he knew it. As soon as they reach the tower she had to take a rest. She spent a great deal of energy just trying to keep up with him.

Ladybug collapsed with her hands on her knees and was breathing heavily trying to catch her breath.

"Are you alright, my lady?" Chat said with concern. Placing a claw on her back.

"Yeahh, you're just so fast now. I had a hard time keeping up." She said with a smile. She was actually glad to know that at least he's cat-like agility had improved over time. Due to this new discovery of speed she hoped that she wasn't saving him as frequently in the future.

"You know, I'm faster than you in the future as well."

"Hah?" Lady snapped her heads towards him. She could understand that he was faster now because he was from the future. It was just plain oblivious that his abilities would get better. But to be faster than her future self, she really could not believe.

What could I be doing in the future where Chat's faster then me?

"Don't think too much about it. It's just an ability that developed more."

He took a seat on a one of the steel beam folding his legs under him. Ladybug joined him with her legs dangling over the side. She sat there contemplating about what to do. She would be lying if she said she wasn't just a tad bit interested in the future. But it's not like she could ask him any questions about the future either. That could mess up the time stream.

"I know what you're thinking" Chat's suddenly said. Ladybug turned towards him and gave him a how did you know look.

"You're curious about the future but you don't want to risk screwing up the time stream."

Well he wasn't wrong. Ladybug thought.

"Go ahead and ask away, I purr-mise I won't give too much information about the future away." Chat ended that terrible line with a wink and Ladybug rolled her eyes at the awful pun. Nice to know he kept his funny side was still making terrible puns in the future.

"You made it very clear to keep future details down on low key" said Chat.

"I did?" Ladybug said in confusion

"Future you did. Mann, you really firm about what I was allow to say and not say."

"Then you should listen to me, uh what future me said."

"I always do."

Ladybug felt her cheeks go warm. She was blushing at not what he said but the way he said it. It was a very honest and sincere response. Something she's never seen from her Chat. Then she saw that the smirk was back on Chat's face again. He was almost saying he knew a secret that she didn't know. Ladybug quickly composed herself and got down to business.

"Okay then, first things first."

Ladybug turned towards Chat and place both hands on the side of his face. Staring right into those bright green eyes. They seem much brighter than her Chat's eyes. She continued to study his face as if it was one of her math tests.

"M-My L-Lady?"

Chat was very stunned and had not expected this. Continued to move her hands up the side of his head and into his hair. She reached the top of his head where those silly cat ears where.

How exactly do those things stay on? They're not even real!?

She then started to move her hands furiously through his hair.

"WHAT IS WITH YOUR HAIR BOY!?"

"H-HEY!

Ladybug took her hands away and laughed to herself. She actually managed to made it even messier.

"This is just what I look like now."

Chat was seemingly trying to tame the mess by combing through it with his claws. Ladybug smiled as he tried to fix it. Her smiled dropped as she tried to get back to business.

"Ahem. Now then, when's the akuma schedule to make this appearance?"

"Right here at the tower. I know it's sometime this evening but I do not have an exact time. He was hit with the beetle bomb so the akuma's powers should be temporary neutralized for a short time. That'll give us time to find and cleanse the akuma. If I remember right, it should be the watch he was wearing".

Ladybug was impressed. Chat had the plan all figured out. Usually she's the one to figure out a plan.

"How do you know he's going to appear here and that the akuma's the watch? You're technically not here. You, past you is stuck somewhere in time."

This was the other question that was on her mind. She wanted to know that her Chat was okay and not stuck during some terrible time period like the reign of terror.

"I heard all about it from you. Past me was sent 10 years into the future. That's the same future where I came from. I'm sure future you is taking care of me quite nicely." Chat said with a wink.

Ladybug then rolled her eyes at him. Well, he wasn't wrong about that either. She did care for her partner in crime so of course she would make sure he was okay. No matter when.

"I'm glad we're still working together and fighting evil." 

Well, she wasn't happen that there was still evil lurking about. But, It really did delight her to hear they were still Ladybug and Chat after all this time. It means Hawk Moth didn't succeed in getting their Miraculous. But she still was a little concerned about what kinds of evil they were facing 10 years down the road. Were they still fighting Hawk Moth or was there a stronger evil presence? It's not like she could ask those kinds of questions either. Those had to do with their future. That's something she really shouldn't know anything about.

"Yep we're still kicking butt and fighting evil but a much different kind of evil than what we're used to."

Ladybug sighs at his comment. There he goes dropping little hints about the future but not enough to actually spoil anything. She should really make a mental note to be more firm with him about the future details.

* * *

Special Notes CH 2:  
[1] I like to imagine that in the future Ladybug's and Chat Noir's powers would grow over the years.

The beetle bomb thingy is something I saw in the licensing trailer. I'm not sure if it will show back up in the series or not but I like to imagine that it could neutralize an akuma's power even if it's for a short amount of time.  
Check out the licensing trailer here: watch?v=Rj3H5Y0Kiyo

I would also like to think that Chat is or will be faster at running than Ladybug. Being a Cat and all. But I can assure you that Ladybug has developed a power that can overtake Chat's speed any day. You'll have to keep reading to find out what it is!

[2] Future Chat mentions a different kind of evil that they're facing in the future. You'll find out what that is later on!


	3. A Scratch In Time

Not much time passes before Ladybug realizes she has someplace to be. As Marinette, she promised her parents that she would help them close the bakery that afternoon.

"Um, Chat." She says slowly as the feline had literally taken a cat nap.

It's not like there was a whole lot to discuss about the future. Or rather a whole lot she did not want to know about the future. She could not take Chat's subtle hints about the future and requested a brief quiet time period. Something he actually agreed to.

Chat opened one eye to look at her. His back was propped up against a beam, his belt tail was hanging over the edge gently swinging back and forth. Both arms were stretch across the back of his head. It looked like she interrupted his train of thought.

"I have some business to attend to for about a half hour. So could you watch over the city for me in case Dr. Who shows up?

"Of course, my lady. May I ask what kind of business you are attending to?"

"Oh just a secret mission." She often used that excuse with her own Chat when she didn't want to divulge information about what she did in her civilian life.

"Bring me back some cheese if you don't mind."

Ladybug smiled and nodded in response. She had never met his kwami but knew for some strange reason he really liked cheese. As she was about ready to leap down the tower, Chat called back out to her again.

"Also could you bring me one of those love apples from your bakery? I haven't had one in years!" Chat giggle to himself the little time joke he just made. Unfortunately, but he failed to catch himself as he accidently revealed information he technically shouldn't have knowledge of.

Ladybug froze mid jump and slowly turned back towards him.

"How do you know about the shop?"

A brief look of guilt flashed across Chat's face. Ladybug couldn't tell if had accidently slipped up or revealed that information on purpose.

"Oops, I guess the cat's out of the bag" He said rubbing the back of his head embarrassingly with his claw. "Future you is going to kill this cat later" Chat said in a nervous laugh.

Future me? Ladybug thought. How about the me right now! You just leaked crucial info, you dork! But…

Marinette felt her heart skip a beat.

"If you know about the shop, then, t-then…" her eyes went wide and she was beginning to internally freak out on the inside as she started to put two and two together.

"Hey, Marinette." Chat said with a soft smile.

She then felt her heart drop into the pit of her stomach as a look of horror swept across her face. It was as if he suddenly removed her mask and now he could see all her flaws. There were many reasons why she did not want Chat knowing her secret identity. Protection, privacy, fear, … hurt. Suddenly all those thoughts and feelings hit her all at once.

A moment of silence passed between the two heroes before Chat spoke up again. He turned away from her and looked out over the city.

"You should get going Mari, your parents are going to worry if you don't show up. Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on things." His voice sounded hurt.

Without a word she left the tower and raced back to her home. Running away was the only way she knew how to act. Chat finally knew who she was or rather he would find out later on.

* * *

Special Notes Chapter 3: As always I always appreciate feedback and criticism. I'm still in the process of writing this story so if you have any thoughts or ideas please let me know in the comments!

[1] This chapter title was named after the Kim Possible movie: A Stitch In Time. I'm having way too much fun naming these titles.


	4. Midnight In Paris

The last couple of customers had just left and Marinette began to closed up the shop. She grabbed a bag and stuffed some cheese into it as well as some cookies later for Tikki. She had no idea when this time jumper would appear and she wanted to be prepared Chat said he could be back anytime this evening and they could be out all night so she wanted to get back to the tower as soon as possible. But another part of her wanted to just stay in her room and avoid a certain black cat.

"Marinette, are you okay" asked Tikki

Okay was the furthest thing from her. She didn't know how to feel about Chat knowing who she was. She always thought that as long as they were fighting evil together, they would keep their identities a secret. She never wanted him to know that the brave, confident Ladybug was actually a shy, clumsy girl who couldn't even form one coherent sentence around her crush. She also didn't want Chat trying to pursue her in her civilian life as well. Her heart was set on Adrien and just didn't want to disappoint the poor cat. Not to mention the dangers of them knowing each other's identity with Hawk Moth still trying to get his hands on their Miraculous. Their secret identities were for their own protection.

"Tikki, he knows. He knows who I am."

Marinette who was pacing back and forth across the floor. All these thoughts were causing her to not think clearing about the situation.

"But Marinette, this is a future version of Chat. Things are probably different."

"You're right this is a future Chat. But the point is that he still finds out that I'm Ladybug"

"You should at least go and talk to him."

"Maybe I can find out how he found out and figure out a way to prevent him from finding out who I am? Does that make sense Tikki?" The little red kwami just shrugged.

"It's hard to change destiny Marinette. If he's meant to find out he will. It's not like you can steal his phone and erase an embarrassing voice mail." Tikki joked. Marinette rolled her eyes at the little kwami's reference.

"You're right Tikki. I won't know anything until I talk to him."

With a flash of pink light Marinette was back to being Ladybug and racing across the rooftops towards the Eiffel tower. As she stepped down on the tower she noticed Chat hadn't changed his position from when she left.

"Nice to see you again, my lady." Chat said without looking back.

"I brought your kwami some cheese. So if you need to go and recharge…"

"I did so while you were away. The cheese is just to replenish my stash." Chat took his staff and flipped the top off. Inside was a small compartment for storage.

"It's quite handy at times as the battles now tend to drag on." Ladybug didn't say anything, she only stared at the beams they were standing on. The air was still as the tension between the two of them grew. She felt more like shy Marinette then she did the miraculous Ladybug at this moment. She gathered her confidence and took a deep breath in.

"How long have you've know that Ladybug is just plain old Marinette." Chat turned and looked up at her. He could tell she was nervous as she twiddled her fingers around each other.

"Spoilers." said Chat wishing that he could actually tell her. With that she sank down to the ground wrapping her hands around her legs and burying her face in her knees. She knew that certain information absolutely could not be shared. This would be a major turning point in their timeline she figured. She just thought if she knew when he found it she could prevent it somehow. I guess there really was no changing destiny.

"Are you…or rather were you disappointed when you found out." she whispered so softly her words came out shaky. This was the question she was the most afraid of asking and most afraid of hearing the answer to. She never realized how much she cared about what her partner thought of her until this moment. She could feel herself staring to tear up and she held her breath waiting for his response. Chat moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"There's no way I was disappointed. You are such an amazing person! Dare I say Miraculous? You're confident, sweet, creative and so very kind. I am so happy that Ladybug turned out to be you Marinette." Marinette lifted her head and he could see her eyes were watery most likely due to the stress of what his answer would be.

"But I'm just plain old Marinette. There's nothing special about Marinette. Ladybug's the one who is amazing and confident."

"Marinette, Ladybug is a part of who you are. You may think that your two identities are very different but they are one and the same. Believe me."

What he was saying did make sense to her. She never figured that he probably felt the same way she did about their duel lives. It was at this moment she began to wonder more about the boy behind the mask.

You know, I use to spend days trying to figure out who my mysterious lady was. When I found out who you are you became even more of a mystery to me. Even now, 10 years down the road. I'm still discovering new things everyday about you. You surprise me all the time but could never disappoint me, Marinette."

As he finished Marinette could not help but throw her arms around him and encase him in a hug. That was exactly what she needed to her. What she wanted to hear from him.

"Careful, my lady. I'm a married man now." Chat said jokingly as he hugged her back. Marinette pushed on his shoulders suddenly and looked him directly in the eyes.

"You're what!?" she exclaimed.

She really could not take any more of this future nonsense. Chat was surprised by her reaction and smiled softly. Marinette was trying to think of words to say. There was so much she wanted to ask but did not know where to begin. Or even if she should. The gears where turning in her head.

Who would want to marry this alley cat?

"She's the..." Chat began but was cut off by Ladybug.

"Chat, remember that whole future information and collapsing time streams thing" said Marinette with a serious look.

'It's alright. I'm not divulging any information about your future. Just my own. So as long as you don't tell, well me. I don't see a problem. I also know that you're great at keeping secrets from me."

"Well, I suppose…" she did want to know. Chat smiled and continued on.

"She was one of my classmates in high school. We ended up working in the same type of work environment and gradually got to know one another. We've been married for 5 years now. You were at the wedding you know. You actually made the wedding dress. It was quite magnificent."

"Really now.." she said in awe.

So much for staying on the down low on the future information concerning herself. Now I'm going be stressing over the next 5 years trying to design this magnificent dress!

"She and the dress were both quite stunning. I wanted to blow up that photo and hang it in every room in the house but she firmly put her foot down to that idea." he said as a small chuckle escaped from him.

"It sounds like you really love her. I'm glad, you found someone Chat". A hint of sadness could be found in her voice but she wasn't sure why "I'm also glad that we stayed friends after all those years." she smiled trying to hide the uneasiness in her heart trying to focus on the fact that her friend was in a good place now. It seemed some of her good luck did manage to rub off on the alley cat."

"Yes, she is just so amazing!" he said and Marinette could literally see his eyes light up.

"I'm also happy you and I were able to stay friends. There were some rocky moments between us but we always managed to pull though. You will always be my lady, Marinette." He shot a smile at her and ladybug rolled her eyes.

"Save the charming for your own Ladybug, alley cat." she gave him a light push and Chat couldn't help but smile.

"Does your w-wife know about you being Chat Noir?" it felt really strange to be asking him about his wife.

"Yes she does."

"And she's okay with it? She's not worried about all these dangerous things we do?"

"It took some time in the beginning to get use to it. She did get massively worried about me in the beginning. But she understood that without us there might not be a Paris left to save. I actually saved her a couple times from an akuma attack. "

"What about us."

"Yeah? What about us?" Chat cocked his head to one side much like what a confused puppy would do.

"Is she okay with us being partners. I don't want to..." her words were interpreted by a loud laugh from Chat.

"She is more than okay with you. You are so much a like you're purratically the same person." Ladybug shook her head at the terrible pun as a sigh of relive swept over her. She already had a couple girls who didn't like her at school she really didn't want anyone hating her in the future.

"Say Marinette, do you want to know if there's anyone special in your life? Besides me of course?"

Marinette's thoughts shifted towards Adrien. She was curious but then again that's a topic that should probably be avoided.

"I think that's enough future information for one day. As much as I want to. I'll decline. I'm still trying to wrap my brain around all this other future information."

"I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't have said all that. You told me that you would get overwhelmed by all that information. But you're handling it quite well it seems."

It seems is just an understatement. She felt more than just overloaded with all this future information he's spilled. Her mind was a literally volcano erupting inside of her. Now that the identity fears were sorted out she could now get back to the pressing issue.

"It's alright Chat, I rather not risk breaking the time stream. If it's not broken already"

"Really now, you don't want to know about how your parents are doing, Alya or maybe... Adrien? Chat said with a suspicious sly smirk on his face.

"Ah, you know about my crush then..." Marinette turned a little pink in the cheeks.

"Oh yes, I know about about the pictures, the schedule, the poem, the voice mail..." Chat was counting with his finger every little thing Marinette had about Adrien. Marinette reach over in attempt to cover his mouth with her hand in an attempt to get him to stop talking.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I GET IT! I GET IT!" Marinette turned red and attempt to bury her face in knees once again this time out of embarrassment. Chat couldn't help but laugh at her adorable reaction.

"We should really get back to the task at hand." she said trying to quickly change the topic.

"I just want to focus on stopping the akuma and getting my Chat back. Let's go ahead and clear the area so citizens won't get caught up in this. Then we can get into position and work out a plan of attack on how to get the item."

"I like the way you think Ladybug! I'm glad my kids have such a good role model to look up to." With that being said he flashes a smile and begins his decent down the tower.

"W-Wait! WHAT!? YOU HAVE KIDS?"

* * *

Special Notes Chapter 4: As always I always appreciate feedback and criticism. I'm still in the process of writing this story so if you have any thoughts or ideas please let me know in the comments!

[1] Once again the chapter title is named about after a movie that has time travel in it! It is about a man in Paris who finds himself mysteriously traveling back in time every day at midnight.

[2] This chapter was actually the first part I wrote and the whole story just kind of developed around this part here.

[3] Like everyone else I'm just kind of guessing how Marinette would react to Chat knowing her identity and vice versa.

[4] I know that as long as our heroes don't use their special attacks they can stay transformed as long as they need to. But I imagine that it can get kind of stuffy in the miraculous. I thought that Adrien would be nice to let Plagg out of that stuffy ring for a bit. Especially since he didn't need to be Chat Noir right at that moment.

[5] More magical weapon upgrades. After watching young justice and seeing that kid flash has a storage compartment for food. I thought well why can't Chat have one in his staff as well?

[6] At the part where Chat is talking about his wife. His sentence was interrupted by Ladybug. If he were to continue he would have said "She's the cat's meow". But after seeing how serious she was he decided against it.

[7] There are a couple references to the show here. If you've seen the episodes then you know what those are! I'm pretty sure most everyone in this fandom knows what the word "spoilers" is referencing to. .


	5. The Time Traveler's Ladybug

"Ahh, Ladybug!" screamed Chat as he fell through the portal.

He wasn't falling for very long before he suddenly felt something wrap around his waist. The speed at which he was thrown through the portal should have sent him flying much further but whatever caught him broke his fall. The two figures toppled over the rooftop until the mysterious figure ended up on top of him. He quickly glanced around and his eyes were met with a person wearing a red outfit with black spots.

"L-Ladybug?" Chat said with a surprised voice.

It was surely Ladybug but she was slightly older than what he remembered. Which is surprising as he just saw her a couple seconds ago. Her suit was pretty much the same except for some slight variations. It was still red with black spots. Only now there was black covering across her shoulders and chest. The biggest difference was her hair. It was longer and worn in a single ponytail with two red ribbons sticking out. Chat had to admit it was good look for her and make him wonder what her hair would be like if she wore it down.

"Hello, mon petit minou." Ladybug gave a soft smile and stood up offering her partner a hand to help him up.

"W-what happened?" All he knew is that he went flying in a portal away from Ladybug and suddenly she somehow miraculously caught him.

"You're 10 years in the future Adrien". "10 years!? W-wait what, you know who I am?" The sudden realization that Ladybug knew his secret identity had caught him off guard.

"Surely after 10 years of fighting evil together we would eventually find out who we really were". Ladybug giggled a little. Adrien started to motion his arms around in confusion.

"B-but what about the whole secret identity thing. I mean, you-"Ladybug gently took a finger and put it to his lips and he fell silent immediately with his eyes fixated on her finger."

"Chat, we were both young. I thought if we kept our identities a secret we could keep the people we love safe."

"So why the change of heart, my lady". She smiled and reminisced at hearing those words.

"We, grew up minou." Chat felt his ears turning red at the little nickname.

"Does that mean I can finally know who you are?" Chat looked at her with a bit of excitement in his eyes. His tail wagging back and forth. After the episode with Lady Wifi, he tried to keep from asking about her identity to a bare minimum.

"You know what they say, curiosity killed the chat." said Ladybug with the pun intended.

"Ah yes, but satisfaction brought it back." Chat said with a smirk. Ladybug gave her familiar eye roll and smile at him but she was expecting to finish the proverb.

"Spoilers, Chat." she said as she placed a finger to her lips to indicate that it was a secret.

He wondered if she would actually tell him one day. He was sure that if she knew who he was he most likely knew who her civilian identity was as well. He wanted to talk to her about it, why would she tell him she knew who he was if she didn't want to talk about it. He looked around her when another thought came to mind.

"Are you- by yourself" he'd admitted he kind of wanted to know where his future self was. Ladybug picked up on what exactly he wanted to know.

"You're currently… traveling. Anyway we need to go and patrol the area. We don't know if your time traveling buddy will be arriving in this era or not." With that she was a red blur jumping across the roof tops. The change in topic caught Chat off guard and wondered if they actually needed to patrol the area.

"Hey, wait for me!" Chat quickly followed after her with a couple a wandering thoughts that trailed his mind as he ran after her. A smirk appeared on his face as he ran behind her. The thought that at least he would find out who she was… one day was something he was definitely looking forward too.

They traveled across the lesser known parts of the city and avoided the popular areas. Chat thought it was kind of strange since if there was going to be trouble to would be where there were a lot of people. They circled around a building when Ladybug came to a sudden stop. It was a couple blocks from the park that featured their statue. Chat wondered to himself if the statue was still there.

"Hold on Chat, I need to check on something." Chat nodded in agreement and followed her to the edge of the roof. There they could see a small school building with a playground. Small children were leaving with their parents for the day. As Chat surveyed the crowed he could see a red headed figure holding the hands of two small children.

"Is that Alya? You know the girl who runs the Ladyblog?" Chat said in disbelief. Alya did not look like she changed all that much either, much like his lady. The only major difference he could see was her hair was shorter than their days in school.

"Yes it's Alya. Come on, kitty cat lets go have a chat." Wasn't she worried about Alya? She runs the Ladybug and is trying to discover who we really are! But before those thoughts could be translated into words Ladybug had started making her way across the rooftops again heading towards the park. They jumped from the rooftops and landed in the park near with Chat right behind her.

The statue's still here, but even now I'm still taller than Ladybug. But not by much it seems. Chat's mind briefly went back to the day where he inadvertently made that artist jealous and accidently turned into an akuma.

"Alya!" Ladybug called out to her and the red headed figured turned around.

"Ladybug! Right on time!" Ladybug went forward to greet her friend with a hug. Chat glanced around the park. The park had been upgraded within the last couple years with a new merry-go-round and swings. After their greet Alya took noticed of the black figure standing behind Ladybug.

"So this is the Chat from the past. This brings back memories." She said as she studied the person behind Ladybug. Chat began to open his mouth to say something but Ladybug quickly interjected before Alya or Chat could saying anything else.

"Thanks for taking over Alya. I'm glad I could count on you today."

"No problem bug. I know your life as a superhero is hard work. Like I told you before, I'm great with kids." She glanced back at the two small children who were busy swinging on the swing set.

"Well, look at the time. As much as I would love to stick around for this very interesting reunion. I have to get back to the news station. I'll be back at the end of my broadcast to pick up the kids. Good luck with you little… detail" Alya said motioning to Chat and with a smile and a wave she left the park.

"Detail?" Chat said questioning to Ladybug

"It's an inside joke between the two of us." Chat shrugged off the remark and turned his attention towards the children playing on the swing set.

"Wow, Alya works at a news station and has kids. That's really unbelievable. Not the reporter part but the kids part." Chat said. He could totally see Alya being a news reporter being the one who runs the Ladyblog and all. But for her to be married and have kids was really unbelievable to him. He himself couldn't image being married with kids 10 years in the future.

"She's actually the number 1 news anchor in Paris. Oh, but she doesn't have kids. She did however get married just a few months ago." Chat cocked his head to one side in confusion.

"B-but, I just saw her walking with two children." Chat was really puzzled. Ladybug turned towards the swing and called out to the two children.

"Madeline, Emma!" the two small girls looked up and stopped what they were doing and started running towards her.

"Mama!" They both shouted in unison as they ran towards the duo. Chat snapped his head at the direction of the girls and then back at his lady in shock.

"You have children?" Chat asked in question and Ladybug could only smile.

"Chat, meet my twin girls Madeline and Emma."

They each had a tight grip on each leg around Ladybug. They seemed to be pretty shy or at least weary of Chat Noir. At first glance Chat could tell that they were fraternal and figured they were probably around preschool age. The girl Madeline had straight long blond hair that shined like the sun. While the other girl Emma had wavy jet black hair. Both girls shared their mother's heavenly blue eyes.

"Bonjour, my little ladies. I am Chat Noir." He said with a bow and proceeded to get down on one knee to meet their eyesight. He then gave each of them a small kiss on their hand. The girls shyness seemed to have melted and they reacted by falling into a fit of giggles.

Emma shouted kitty and jumped on him reaching for his fake cat ears. The other girl Madeline place both hands on his face and proceed to give him what she called a kitty kiss which involved rubbing her nose against his. Chat's eyes went wide felt his heart melt by the girl's sweet antics. He then laughed and scooped both girls up, hugging them in his arms. A small smile appeared across Ladybug's face as she looked on in wonder at the interaction between the three of them.

"I can't believe you have kids." He stood up still holding the girls in his arms. Emma was still playing with his cat ears and Madeline nuzzled against his chest as if she was about to go to sleep. Chat's eyes were still wide with awe at with this new information.

"Sometimes they can be a bit of a handful. My husband and I called them our little akumas when they get into trouble." "You're married?" he felt his stomach starting to turn at this realization. Of course she's married. He couldn't help but wonder who it was Ladybug was married to.

The girls started to struggle in his arms and so he gently placed them back down on the ground. They then took off running back towards the swing set. A million thoughts began to run through his mind.

"We've been married for about 5 years now."

"Who are you married to?" It came out more as a demand then a question but he wanted to know. No, he had to know who won the heart of his lady. Ladybug looked at him with a sad smile.

"Spoilers."

"Why are you revealing all this future information to me then?" Ladybug could hear the frustration in his voice.

"Since you're already in the future it would be impossible to hide every little detail from you."

"You just told me you're married and have kids. Isn't that a major spoiler?"

"It is, but only for my timeline. As long as you don't find out about information that is crucial to your future. We're fine".

"So that's why you won't tell me who you. But what about all that information concerning you?"

"So long as you don't spoiler anything about my future in the past. The time stream should remain uncorrupted."

"I'm sure you probably didn't want me know you were married with kids?" His Ladybug didn't want him knowing anything about her personal life in the past so he was positive that the Ladybug of the future didn't want him knowing as well.

"It's true I would have liked to keep that kind of information from you."

"Why didn't you?" he asked. Ladybug sighed and took a deep breath.

"I couldn't find anyone to pick up my girls for me."

"What about your husband?"

"He's currently… traveling. Volpina was also out of town this week."

"Vol.. Who?" Chat cocked his head to the side once again.

"Nevermind, you'll meet her one day." She said waving her hand at him and continued on.

"Manon was unavailable and my parents are out of town. Alya was the only one who could get them but she had to do it during her break. I had to come as soon as I could so she could get back to work. Which is why I had to bring you along. I didn't really have a choice."

"I would have been fine on my own."

"I've seen you on your own, Chat. Besides, I had to be sure to cat **-** ach you." She said emphasizing on the cat part.

"Nice to know you've taken a liking to my cat puns in the future." A smirk started to form on his face.

"You have no idea." She said smiling and rolling her eyes. It was only naturally to her to playfully make puns whenever she was with him now, but only during times when there wasn't a crisis.

"So you'll introduce me to your kids and tell me you're married. I even got saw Alya and how she was doing. But you won't tell me who you're married to or who you are!" He was getting so frustrated of why she couldn't at least tell him who she was married to. He understood why he couldn't know who she was yet. But surely she could at least tell him who she was married to that had nothing to do with his future. He could tell that she was getting a little annoyed by him. She furrowed her eyebrows and placed her hands on her hips.

"I know how you'll react. I don't want to overload you with too much knowledge." Ladybug tried to sound sincere. She remember from her time with future Chat back in the day where she really felt he overloaded with future information. She didn't want to do the same to Adrien.

"What do you-" Once again he was interrupted mid-sentence, this time by an explosion and screams off in the distance. He and Ladybug snapped their heads towards the screams and sirens. Before he knew it Ladybug had taken off towards the swing set picking up both her girls.

"Follow me." She said to Chat and they both took off running down the street. They didn't get very far as the bakery was just around the corner from where they were. Chat recognized it as Marinet's family bakery but it seemed her family was out of town for the week as the shop was closed. Ladybug pulled a key that was under a lose brick in the corner. She proceeded to unlock the door and motion the girls inside.

"Isn't this-" Chat began to say but Ladybug cut him off.

"Yes, I'm also friends with Marinette. She sometimes lets me use this place as a safe house for my girls."

Chat remembered how Marinette helped him that one that with the Evillustrator. Which was only a couple of months ago for him. The wheels started turning in his head. Of course Marinette would know Ladybug. Maybe since that event they became good friends and eventually she introduced her to Ayla. That would make sense.

"Alright, now that we know your girls are safe we should probably get going." He didn't want to waste any time. By the sound of the sirens and screams, it would take a while to get to wherever the danger was. Ladybug turned towards him with a sorrow look on her face.

"Actually Chat, I want you to stay here in the bakery. I don't want you going to this fight." She wasn't looking at him. She was looking anywhere but him.

"Why would you ask that? There's no way I'm going to let you fight alone." He knew that they work well together and she knew it as well. He didn't know if maybe she was worried about her kids getting involved but judging by the distance of those screams it didn't seem that was the case. He figured it might be because he wasn't as experience as his future self.

"Adrien, I'm not asking. I'm telling you to stay put." She said in a motherly tone of voice which sent a shivers down his spine. Her eyes had snapped up and was looking at him directly with determination in her eyes. She didn't have time to explain, she just wanted him safe. The battles in the future were much longer and harder for them even though they didn't occur as frequently. It would be difficult to fight by herself but making sure he was safe was her number one priority right now.

She didn't get him the chance to reply as she swiftly unclipped her yo-yo. Instead of throwing it and swinging away like spiderman she opened it as if she was going to catch an akuma. She then placed her yo-yo on her upper back and two iridescent ladybug wings appeared from it. In a flash she flew from the bakery at an incredible speed that knocked Chat off his feet. He would have been in awe if it wasn't for the fact that Ladybug had just left him behind.

If you expect me to stay here where it's safe while you go off someplace dangerous. You better think again, my lady. With that thought in mind he used his staff to vault up to the roof and quickly chased after her.

* * *

Special Chapter Notes Chapter 5: I always appreciate feedback and criticism. I'm still in the process of writing this story so please share any thoughts or ideas you have on the story!

[1] Chapter title is taken from one of my favorite movie's called The time Traveler's Wife. Needless to say this is probably my favorite chapter to write so far.

[2] More cat puns and references to the series. I actually found this website that translates text into cat puns.

#

[3] Boom! Identity reveal right off the bat. It was really hard to write the rest of the chapter of that. I thought about changing it but then the rest of the chapter wouldn't be any fun. I really like keeping Chat in the dark about Ladybug's identity.

[4] mon petit minou = my little kitty. I absolutely adore the french version of the series for having Ladybug calling Chat her kitty (she does this in the cupid episode).

[5] I saw this post and I love the idea of Marinette having twin girls so I went with it.

I didn't really want the girls being the inverse of their parents as I want them to appear to be related so I used what similarities and differences my sister and I shared as kids. So different hair color and texture but the same eye color.

As for their names, Emma was taken from the Stormy weather episode when Marinette was rambling about getting married to Adrien. The name Madeline was taken from a tv series my sister use to love as a kid.

post/131074582987/ask-and-ye-shall-receive-eventually-okay-a-few

[6] I love the idea of Chat interacting with small children. I imagine Chat is just naturally super playful around children. I wish I wrote more of it in this chapter but I'm suddenly getting ideas for future chapters.

[7] Ha! I told you in Chapter 2 that Ladybug would developed a power that can overtake Chat's speed any day.

I like to imagine that she can fly if her yo-yo transforms into wings for her. With that she can definitely fly faster than Chat Noir can run. I got the idea from the licensing trailer in which she used her yo-yo as a shield and a pair of ladybug wings came out and started moving at a high speed to create the shield. I actually hope she gets wings to fly at some point in the series.

Check out the licensing trailer here: watch?v=Rj3H5Y0Kiyo

[8] I also mentioned Volpina. We don't know anything about her in the show so this will probably be the only mention of her in this story.

[9] Manon will probably be a teenager around this point in time. I like to think that she babysits the twins for Marinette often. She probably has a hard time with them as Marinette did with her.

[10] The ending part where Chat runs after Ladybug and thinks to himself "If you expect me to stay here where it's safe while you go off someplace dangerous." Is totally taken from Sword Art Online. It's amusing to me as Bryce Papenbrook who voices Kirito in the series is going to voice Chat.


	6. The Butterfly Effect

Happy Holidays Everyone!  
You can also read this chapter on A03!: /works/5205980/chapters/12724967

* * *

As the sun was beginning to set, Ladybug reached the source of all the chaos. She touched down at the Notre Dame Cathedral. The wings on her back faded away and she unequipped her yo-yo and looped it around her waist. She crouched down on the roof trying to make herself less noticeable as she observed the streets below. She could see that ice had covered most of the buildings and roads and a blue blur wandering below. It seemed most of the people had cleared the area or had been stuck inside the frozen buildings.

" _Akuma_ " Ladybug whispered to herself.

 _Great_ , another weather powered akuma attacking the city. Her mind flashed back to Stormy Weather, one of her first battles she had against Hawk Moth's akumas with Chat.

 _Chat._

She really wished her Chat was here. She knew he was doing okay back in the past and he would eventually return to the future. But, she had no idea when exactly he would return. It could be that day, weeks or months before he would return to the future. She wasn't sure just how long she could keep his past self from discovering future secrets. She mentally slapped herself to focus as her thoughts started to run through different scenarios about what to do with Adrien when she returned to the bakery. It's not like he could go home or wander about the city. She glanced around looking for a way to get close without being detected. Since it was just herself, she needed the element of surprise on her side.

"Looks like we've got ourselves another Ice Queen." Ladybug's head snapped to her right to see Chat crouched beside her on the roof. Ladybug was fast so it was lucky that he could track her position with his baton.

"Chat! What are you doing here? I asked you to stay put at the bakery!" She whispered in an angry voice.

"Since when do cats ever listen?" he said as Ladybug shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"So we're still fighting akumas, huh?" Ladybug didn't want him there but he hoped changing the subject might shed a little light on her sudden reason to keep him from fighting.

"These are different from our previous fights."

To avoid further probing Ladybug didn't mention to him that they defeated the original Hawk Moth years ago. These attacks where under the control of a different user. The attacks have been fairly recent and they had no new information. It was almost like they were starting over again.

"How are they any different from before?" Chat asked

"Before, Hawk Moth was just akumatizing anyone who had negative emotions. But now, it seems more strategic. The targets are those who have experienced a high level of emotional trauma."

"Like what?"

"The previous akumas had been linked to situations such as death, violence, or a traumatic event."

Chat was trying to process it all in. He wasn't really sure what to say. Those kinds of negativity are pretty intense. Not that any of the other emotions that turned people into akumas should be taken lightly either. He was just trying to imagine just how much harder they could possibly be. Since witnessing Ladybug flying it was obvious her powers have grown, so his future self and Hawk Moth must have gotten stronger too.

"Listen, it's too dangerous for you to be here. I… need you to stay safe." There was an uneasiness in her voice as she spoke.

The enemy's new way of attacking was something she herself was not quite familiar with. It was best to keep his involvement with future events to a minimum. She also remembers how reckless this version of Chat could be. Thinking about it now, he really hadn't changed all that much as his future self is still just as reckless.

Chat's face stiffened as he turned to look at her. Her words came as a bit of a surprise to him. He knew she was concerned, she had express this in previous battles when he would take a hit for her. But, she had never asked him to stay away from a fight. As much as they joked back and forth about being able to handle an akuma on their own, it really did make the fight go smoother when they both were fighting together.

"We're partners, Ladybug. Past, present and future." He said as he flashed a quick smile at her.

After spending years of fighting with him she knew by the smirk on his face that it was oblivious the black cat wasn't going to let her do this alone. Ladybug desperately tried to think of something she could say that would make the cat stay behind. Her mind went back to wandering and she clenched her hands into fists. Scenarios popped up in her about what the future would be like if something happened to him.

"There won't be a future if something happens to you!" She didn't intend it but her voice came out panicky and a little louder then she intended it to.

Her sudden frustration took Chat back a bit by surprise. Chat wondered just how important could he be. Even if something were to happen to him there was no way he would have that much of an impact on future events. He started to open his mouth to retaliate her words when objects suddenly started whizzing by their heads.

The figure down below had taken noticed of the duo and was now shooting icicles at them. They slid down the roof and took cover behind a couple of pillars. They were out of sight but limited to where they could go. She couldn't get a good view of the villain without getting shot at by flying ice.

"So much for of the element of surprise" she said as icicles whizzed past her head. There was no place they could move to without being seen. There were too many coming in too fast.

"You got a plan?" Chat called out and Ladybug went into superhero mode and seemly forgot the previous conversation she was just having with him. She took her yo-yo and threw it up in the air.

"Lucky Charm!" Her yo-yo spun around before a magic pink light formed an item and dropped in her hands.

"A mirror? She raised her eyebrows and held the object up in disbelief.

"Ladybug, you don't need a mirror to know you look absolutely mew-raculous." A smile formed across his face.

Ladybug then did something he did not expect. It was a surprise for Chat that instead of rolling her eyes at him or making some witty comeback. She actually blushed a bit and gave him a smile that could melt his heart. If it wasn't for the fact that they were being pelted by icicles he would have commented on that blush.

Using the mirror she was able to angle it so she could see the ice projectiles and where the villain was. A young teenage girl with white hair and blue skin. She wore a white dress which was very plain and simple and much less flashy from previous villains. A familiar black butterfly mask covered her face. Her hands were covered with gloves and she was still wildly moving her hands and shooting ice at them. She didn't seem to be slowing down any time soon.

"Chat! I need a distraction, throw your baton to grab her attention!"

"Got it!"

Unclipping his baton from behind his back he split into two as he was pretty sure he wouldn't be getting the other one back anytime soon. He threw one of them in the opposite direction away from him and Ladybug. Luckily it worked as icicles were now being shot at the baton giving Ladybug and Chat Noir time to find new cover. They slipped over the side of the building, out of sight.

"What the plan, my lady?"

Since she had already used her Lucky Charm she very well couldn't use her bug bomb to neutralize her. That would take too much power and just might completely exhaust her transformation.

"She seems to control the ice with her hands. We have to find some way to get close enough to her so I can tie her up."

She picked up the end of her yo-yo and instead of unzipping it like she would normally do she turn each half of her yo-yo in the opposite direction from the other. Almost like she was opening a jar. She pulled both halves and a bright pink light appeared connecting the two halves together. Chat looked bemused at her new weapon and smiled brightly.

"Hey, now we both have sticks." He said holding up his own baton in his hand.

"We are NOT calling it a stick." Ladybug shook her head and gave him a stern look.

"Um, couldn't you just use your yo-yo to tie them up?"

"I could, but this is a little more secure." She spun it around a bit before coming to a stop. Her baton was wielded by her willpower just like the yo-yo and could be stiff like a rock or flexible like a rope.

"I also wanted to show off a little bit" she said with a wink. She heard beeping in her ear signaling that she only had a couple minutes left before her transformation came undone.

"We better make this fast." And with a nod from Chat Noir they race off to the girl in the square.

A blast of icy wind knock the two heroes off their feet. They both manage to catch themselves and took a fighting position. The winds were rough and surrounded the girl. It was too windy to throw her staff, the wind would take it away. As long as her arms were moving there was no way to get close to her.

"Please! Whatever's bothering you, we can talk it out!" Ladybug pleaded with her, she always tried to talk out the situation especially now. She wasn't currently attacking them, just protecting herself in an icy wind.

"NO! What do you know, Ladybug! You have a Mom and a family!" Tears streamed down her face and with her hands she shot an icy blast at the duo.

Chat and Ladybug jumped in opposite directions to avoid the ice blast. They both did a summersault and were quickly back on their feet. Ladybug quickly looked at the mirror she was still holding on to and then her surroundings. She noticed some stage equipment on the roof of Notre Dame where they were most likely doing the show in front of the building earlier.

"Chat! The light!" She called out to him as she pointed towards the roof. He quickly spun on his heal and catapulted himself onto the roof. He grabbed hold of the spotlight and aimed the light at Ladybug. She took the mirror and directed the blinding light right into the girl's eyes. The girl stopped moving her hands to protect her eyes which momentarily caused the winds to stop swirling. Ladybug took a chance and threw her staff. It bended to her will and succeeded in wrapping around the girl and binding her arms together. A couple seconds later Chat had rejoined her back on the ground.

"Okay, now we need to get the police." Ladybug said but Chat held a confused look on his face.

"Wait, what about the akuma. We need to break the object probably the gloves and cleanse the butterfly."

Ladybug didn't look at him and kept her gaze low to the ground.

"There is no object to break." She said with sorrow.

Chat folded his arms and cocked his head to the side and waited for an explanation.

"The akuma is fused with the victim. There's no way for me to get the butterfly out to cleanse it."

She looked up at him and he could see the sadness in her blue eyes. An expression of shock appeared across his face.

This is what I meant by it being more dangerous." She said sadly.

"You don't mean… you…" Ladybug seemed to have sense what he was thinking and quickly interjected.

"No, no, no. We don't break the person!" A sigh of relief swept over Chat. It was silly of him to think that they would actually destroy a person.

"The best thing we can do is lock them up and contain them. But they're still filled with all that pain and anger." She continued to look down and wrapped her arms around herself. "It's difficult not being able to help. Especially when you're supposed to be the help."

"Can't your magical cleaning service just turn the person back to normal?" Ideas started running through his head. There had to be something they could try to do.

"The akuma forms a connection between Hawk Moth and the victim. It's too strong. The butterfly needs to be psychically separated."

"Okay then, why don't you just cleanse the whole person?"

"I don't think a whole person is going to fit inside my yo-yo, Chat" Ladybug said sarcastically before letting out a sigh. She knew Chat meant well but these were all ideas his future self-had already suggested. They tried previously to come up with different ways to remove the akuma but none of them so far had been successful.

A final beep in her ear alerted her just how dangerously close she was to changing back. She hadn't noticed the beeping during the fight. Since she and her future Chat had already knew each other's identities she didn't worry about her transformation coming undone around him. But this wasn't her Chat she was fighting with. They were so in sync that she was careless and now her transformation was about to come undone. Ladybug gasped and on instinct moved behind Chat.

"Chat, I'm about to-" a flash of pink light suddenly flashed and she was engulfed in a swirling pink light and left in her place was Marinette. Her luck seemed to working for her as she had moved behind him at the right time. She had not expected her transformation to come undone at that very second either. Marinette caught her kwami who was completely exhausted and placed Tikki inside her bag for a rest.

It was lucky that he didn't see her de-transform. There was a reason why she was keeping Chat in the dark about her identity. She couldn't help but think that revealing herself in front of Chat would be disastrous for the timeline.

"I'm guessing by that flash of light means you're no longer Ladybug." As soon as he heard the last dot, he immediately shut his eyes so he would see. As much as he wanted to know her identity, being the gentleman that he is he wouldn't look unless she wanted him to.

"Yes, and now we need to run." She pushed him a bit from the back to get him to move. He opened his eyes knowing she was behind him and finally saw her reasoning for wanting to run. With her transformation coming undone it meant that her costume and weapon disappear with it. Which meant the ice girl who was previously tied up was now free. Of course the first thing she did was send another icy blast at them this time aimed at the ground. Both their feet were now incased in ice and they were effective stuck to the ground.

Chat's strength allowed him to break free from the ice with a little help from his baton. Before he could ask if Ladybug needed help another round of an icy hail wind was sent at them. With his baton he expanded it a bit and spun it around to protect them both from the ice shards.

"What do we do now?" Chat asked keeping his eyes forward.

Marinette tried to think of a solution out of this tricky situation. Her feet were encased in ice and Chat who was in front of her deflecting away ice particles that was being thrown at them. She couldn't transform again as Tikki still needed time to recharge and she didn't have any cookies on her person. Chat couldn't keep this up forget as the winds started blowing harder. There just had to be some way out of this.

"Mann, my arms are getting tired. Wouldn't it be nice if the akuma could just leave on its own?" Marinette's head snapped up to him. _There's an idea._

Marinette reflected back on the girl's words from earlier and…

"CHAT, Talk to her!"

"What good will that do!"

"Trust me!"

"I'm kind of busy at the moment. Can't you talk to her?"

"No, that won't work. It has to be you!"

"Talking won't help! You can't understand what's it's like to grow up without a mother!" the girl shouted and her icy wind grew more violent.

 _Oh_ \- Suddenly a light switch on in Chat's head.

"You're wrong. I know what it's like! My Mom is gone too!" There was a sudden calm in the air as the icy winds died down. Chat slipped his baton back behind his back to show that he really did just want to talk and not fight.

Chat bit his lip and continued on "I lost my mom a long time ago. It still hurts and I miss her dearly. When I'm feeling down I try to remember the good memories and go forward in life with a smile. That's what she would have wanted. That's what your mom would want as well!"

"How do you get through the pain?"

"With help from people who care about you. You don't have to go through this alone!" Marinette interjected. `

"What if there is no one and you're all alone."

"Hey, we care. We don't just protect citizens for no reason."

"You'll help me?" the girl said in a whisper.

Marinette and Chat both nodded their heads in agreement. The girl smiled and clutched her hands together over her chest. Black particles enveloped her and all the ice surrounding the area began to melt and building and roads reverted back to normal. Marinette's feet also became unfrozen from the ground as well. Chat rushed over to catch the ice girl as she fainted and gently lowered her to the ground. Just as Marinette had hoped a black butterfly was shown fluttering away. Chat remembered that the akuma still had to be purified and started to chase the bug.

"Chat No! Don't touch the butterfly!" Marinette screamed but it was already too late.

As he touched it the butterfly turned into black particles and was absorbed into his body. Chat's eyes went wide as a wave of emotion swept over him as feelings of hurt and sadness filled him. Everything the girl had been feeling, all the pain and sadness was transferred to him. His heart felt heavy and his eyes began to shed tears. The feeling of loss and despair were too much for him. With tears now streaming down his face he fell to his knees with both hands on his head as if he was going to rip his hair out. Marinette approached him from behind and saw he was shaking from all the emotional pain he just absorbed.

"Adrien, it's okay." She began to say in a reassuring voice. She started to reach out to him when he suddenly swung his arm at her with his claws scratching her arm.

"GO AWAY!" He snapped and Marinette winced back in pain grabbing her arm. Their eyes met, green against blue and he saw who Ladybug was behind the mask.

"M-Marinette." Her name came out as a broken whisper under his breath. His eyes shifted from her face to the shoulder she was holding. Her shirt was torn and he had managed to break the skin on her arm. He soon realized what he had done and a look of horror appeared on his face. Quickly he turned and bolted from the area running away from Marinette.

"Adrien!" Marinette called out to him but without her transformation, she was unable to follow and could only watch as her partner disappeared off in the distance.

* * *

Special Chapter 6 Notes:

[1] Ughh this chapter took so long to write. I rewrote and rewrote this chapter a bunch of times. It's very difficult trying to write a battle scene. I don't think I'll be doing another one of those - famous last words.

[2]I have a new found respect for the writers of ML. It is very difficult coming up with villains and random objects that fit into the story. Giant applause to Mr. Astruc and the ML team for coming up with villains and random lucky charm objects every single episode.

[3] In this chapter I was trying to show that Ladybug and Chat aren't the only ones who's powers have developed further. I would like to think that in the future, the akumas can just eventually fuse with their target making it even more difficult to free them from evil. Of course, I would also like to think it's a different person as Hawk Moth causing trouble in the future.

[4] I know a lot of you are probably wondering, why is future Ladybug trying to keep future secrets hidden from Chat. There is a reason why Ladybug doesn't want him discovering any major future details and it's probably not the reason you're thinking of. I'll explain this in a future chapter.

[5] In English they call Chat's baton a stick. There's no way I'm okay with that so I threw my anger about it in my fic and make a little joke about it. Really Nick? A stick? Out of everything you could of called it, it had to be a stick.

[6] I based the villain off Elsa from Frozen as well as Permafrost from Static Shock. Permafrost's backstory really helped me develop this chapter. I'm not very good at coming up with villains, sorry.

[7] It seems Ladybug is the one who always breaks the object and purifies the butterfly. For once I wanted Chat to be able to do the same thing as well, but his bad luck kicked in there at the end. Oops. That part was inspired by this tumblr post:

post/134177035364/shishitsunari-ml-week-day-6-evilheroes

[8] It really hurt my soul writing the ending bit there. I hurt Marinette physically and Chat emotionally and I'm so sorry.


End file.
